This disclosure relates to an attachment arrangement for supporting an exhaust liner relative to an exhaust duct of a gas turbine engine. The disclosure also relates to a method of securing and removing the exhaust liner relative to the exhaust duct.
Turbojet engines typically include a removable exhaust liner that is secured and supported relative to an exhaust duct. In one type of arrangement, brackets are associated with each of the exhaust liner and the exhaust duct. The brackets include corresponding apertures. A round pin is inserted through the apertures, which are aligned during assembly, to support the exhaust liner relative to the exhaust duct.
Due to the complicated nature of the liner flow path and manufacturing tolerances, securing the exhaust liner to the exhaust duct can be difficult. Assembly is also difficult due to large tolerance stack-ups and the desire to preload the exhaust components relative to one another to prevent undesired vibrations during engine operation. Additionally, when disassembling and reassembling previously run exhaust nozzles, thermal warping can make the removal and reassembly process even more difficult. What is needed is an arrangement and method for securing the exhaust liner relative to the exhaust duct while providing desired loading between the exhaust components.